


Masquerade Ball

by CosmicCurator



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Boys Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Ignis Scientia is a goodwill ambassador form Tenebrae, visiting Lucis for their annual Royal Masquerade ball. And he hates Masquerade Balls. But a random encounter with a stranger changes everything.





	Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tumblr's @ignoctweek Day 3: Masquerade Ball.

“Tch.” Ignis clicked his tongue at himself. This was about the hundredth time he instinctively moved his hand up to adjust his glasses, only to feel his papier-mâché mask instead. It was a simple white mask embroidered with small silver chains twisted into snowflakes and embellished with pastel pink and green stones all around the outside edge. It was the cheapest and simplest masquerade mask he could find. And he hated the blasted thing. He never really cared for, what he considered, the “gaudiness” of masquerade balls. About 95% of his problems with them, however, was the fact he wasn’t able to wear his glasses with a mask. He sighed. “This is what you worked for your entire life…” He told himself. He was born and raised in Tenebrae and was always interested in politics. He worked hard in school and built up his transcript for a chance to intern for one of the diplomats at House Fleuret. All the work paid off a few months ago when he was selected to become the Goodwill Ambassador for Tenebrae. It was the happiest day of his life.

 

But….he soon found out what his new title really meant. He had to take the place of the Oracle Lunafreya or her brother Prince Ravus at any major events in other countries that they either couldn’t, or in Ravus’ case wouldn’t, go to. Ravus in particular refused to go to any event hosted in Lucis unless absolutely necessary. It seemed like something personal for Ravus, but Ignis was smart enough to never question it. Ignis sighed again. Well at least the suit was nice. He was dressed all in white, the color of the Royal Family of Tenebrae. He was wearing a white double breasted coat with two columns of silver buttons. The outside columns had six each, and the inside column had five each. Ignis had the coat fastened at the bottom two buttons of the inner column at his right side. The lapels were opened showing off a plain white under shirt and a silver chain necklace with a small unicorn crest of Tenebrae hanging from it.He had plain white slacks and wearing matte white dress shoes. Normally he would style his hair up, but for this event he decided to leave it down. “Perhaps another hour and it wouldn’t be considered gauche if I left early.” He reasoned with himself. He stood at the back of the large ballroom near the doors leading out. There was a small alcove behind him with chairs set up as a small sitting area, but most of the other guests were on the dance floor. Ignis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ‘One more hour. One more hour. One more….” He repeated in his head.

 

“GET BACK HERE!”

 

The sudden outburst snapped Ignis back to reality. He opened his eyes and quickly blinked a couple times. It came from his left. He turned. The next few moments felt like they were happening in slow motion. There was a blur of black. He felt someone run into him and grab his hand. Suddenly he was pulled into the alcove and was now facing the wall. And someone was clinging to him.A mess of black hair was coming from the head currently resting against his chest. Whoever it was, Ignis could tell a few things. First, they were being chased and looking out of the alcove for their chasers. And second, their head felt very warm and nice against is chest. Ignis shook his head and looked out of the alcove as well. He saw a number of the Crownsguard headed by a rather large, muscular man run by and out the door.Ignis could feel the figure using him as a wall or some kind of invisibility cloak start to relax. “Phew. Thanks for that.” He says. He looks up to Ignis with a smile.

 

“My….pleasure...?” Ignis took a step back. He looked the other man over. He had black hair that was more styled up. His mask was black, but was a lot more embellished than Ignis’, and it looked custom made specifically for him. At the center of the top of the mask was the Skull Emblem of Lucis. On either side of it wing designs of what looked like highly stylized wyverns with swirls coming out of their mouths. Stylized flames the wrapped around the edges of the mask to the bottom, stopping right before the nose. Ignis couldn’t immediately tell what it was made of, but the material was definitely high quality, and had a nice shine. He wore a black vest over a black shirt with ruffles around the chest, on the cuffs and at the waist. The shirt had a high collar which buttoned right at his neck. He wore sleek black slacks. And his shoes

 

…..Ignis had to stop. He  took another step back, cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brows. Then he let out a soft chuckle. “ ‘Sere a problem?” the man asked Ignis.

 

“Your boots.” Ignis looked back up to the other man, only now noticing how blue his eyes were. “They don’t match.” Ignis stated bluntly.

 

“W-wha….what?” The man looked a bit bewildered.

 

“You're wearing two different boots.” Ignis clarified himself.

 

“T-th...tha....that…is...!” He began to stammer. Ignis noticed a slight redness under the mask. Was he...embarrassed? “W-Well maybe I don’t really care that much about appearances.”

 

Now that was hilarious! Ignis brought his hand up to stifle his laughter but it was obvious. “Yes clearly, with that mask, and those clothes. You don’t care about appearances.” The man just glared at him as Ignis continued to laugh. “Then again…” Ignis stopped. “For all I know, you could have stolen everything off of someone.” He turned and faced the ball room, but gave the man a glance. “Well except the boots.”

 

“So I’m a thief?” He asked as he slowly walked up next to Ignis.

 

“I’m not really sure what you are.” Ignis answered. “You look the part. Mostly.” The man scoffed at yet another mention of his shoes. The sound caused the corners of Ignis’ mouth to turn up slightly. Was he...smiling…? At a masquerade ball? One he was forced to go to because Rvus could not be bothered. ‘ _Maybe they aren’t so bad…’_ Ignis thought before continuing. “However, you were being chased by guards earlier. Your behavior and mannerisms aren’t really of one that would normally be at a ball. And you don’t talk like--”

 

“Like you?” The man interrupted. His voice sounded annoyed which worried ignis.

 

A glance, however, revealed the man was smirking playfully. Ignis felt relieved. But why did that matter? Ignis cleared his throat. “Like someone from nobility.” He clarified.

 

“And you figured all that out in the five seconds you’ve known me?” The man asked.

 

“Five? Oh Gods, no. It took me about 2 seconds to figure all that out.” Ignis answered. A full smile began to creep on his face.

 

“And what? You spent the last 3 seconds just admiring me?” He asked.

 

“Uh...I...umm…” Now it was the man’s turn to laugh and Ignis’ turn to stammer and blush. _‘Just calm down and recollect your thoughts to explain yourself.’_ Ignis thought.

 

“Come on!” The man declared as Ignis was about to respond to his last question. He grabbed Ignis’ hand and started pulling him towards the dance floor.

 

“W-where are we going!?”Ignis asked.

 

“I’m gonna prove you wrong!” He replied back as they weaved their way between the other dancers to an open space in the middle. “And show you you’re not the only one that has things figured out.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You.” The man stopped and turned to face Ignis with a smile. “You don’t like it here. Not this place. But this event. You probably got here early so you can get out early without look8ng disrespectful to the host. And this is the first time you set foot on the dance floor.” Ignis was at a loss for words. Not only was this man right, but his whole demeanor was different from just moments ago, but without changing the smile on his face.

 

Ignis cleared his throat. “And what of it?”

 

“Well I think it would be a waste to be at a ball without dancing, so that’s why we’re here. One dance is all I’m asking. Then you can leave” He held out his left hand.

 

Ignis stood there. His eyes went from the other’s eyes, to his outstretched hand, and back. “One dance?” he repeated. The man nodded. Ignis sighed and smiled. He grabbed the outstretched hand. “Well one dance it is.” The man grabbed Ignis’ free hand and placed it on his hip. And placed his hand on Ignis shoulder. Ignis felt warm again. He took a deep breath

 

“Are you okay?” He asked.

 

Ignis breathed out. “Yes.” Slowly they began to dance. And much to Ignis’ surprise, the man dancing with him was keeping up. Or rather he was leading Ignis. Before Ignis realized it, the song was over, and the band began to play another one. But they kept dancing.

 

The second song ended and a third began and they started to talk. Little things at first. The man, Ignis learned, loved to fish and hated vegetables. Ignis highlighted the nutritional importance of vegetables. To which he replied “You sound like my father.” while rolling his eyes. Ignis just laughed and revealed his passion for politics, _“Pfft bor-ing”,_ that he likes to cook, _“Oh finally, something useful!”_ Ignis just laughed as they continued dancing. “So you’re from Tenebrae?” He suddenly asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re new aren’t you?” This question confused Ignis.

 

“Uhhh….Yes. I just became an ambassador a few months ago. How could yo--”

 

“Do you work closely with Lunafreya?” He interrupted.

 

“L-Lady Lunafreya?” This whole line of questioning was throwing Ignis off. “Well...no. The Lady is quite busy with her Oracle duties. But I have had some pleasant passing conversations. She always exudes warmth and kindness.”

 

“And Ravus?”

 

“Well….” Ignis wasn’t sure what to say. He could lie and say Ravus was nice as well, but this man knew a lot more than he let on, he was probably a noble from one of the many Houses of Lucis, and would probably be able to see through the lie. On the other hand, if he said he found Ravus abrasive and commandeering at best, it would definitely come back to bite him in the future.

 

The man just laughed. “Yeah. I get it. I’ll keep my lips sealed on that. When you get home tell Luna hi for me. And tell Ravus he can suck my dick.” They both laughed.

 

“I don’t think I ever got your name.” Ignis said.

 

“Hmm. That’s right…..It might be better that way.” He replied. There was a slight solemness in his tone so Ignis decided not to press it any further.

 

“I will admit, you are much better at dancing than I thought you would be.” Ignis changed the subject.

 

“Oh well thank you. Not so bad for a thief huh?” He replied.

 

“Haha.. Not at all. Where did you learn to dance?”

 

“Well I had a coupe lessons here and there, but it’s hard not to pick something up when you’ve been coming to this ball every year since you were born.” He laughed.

 

“That’s true.” Ignis replied. But then he actually heard what the man just said. “Every year?”

 

The man gasped, realizing what he said too. “N-no. I...shit...I mean….it felt like--”

 

“Since you were born.” Ignis ignored him. One passing glance of the room it was obvious there were no children here. The odd older teenage being taght the ways of high society, sure. But no children. And that’s how it’s always been. Children were never at the Lucian Masquerade Ball.

 

Except one.

 

The only one.

 

The one that lived here.

 

“You. You’re…”

 

“PRINCE NOCTIS!” A loud gruff voice came from behind them. Ignis nearly jumped and turned around. It was the big guard from earlier.

 

“Damnit.” Noctis sad defeatedly

 

‘ _He’s Noctis. Prince Noctis…..I made fun of Prince Noctis for his mismatched shoes, and called him a thief to his face.’_ The events of the night replayed in Ignis’ head. ‘ _The guards were trying to catch him. The Prince. But he did not want to be caught.’_ Ignis took a breath as the guard walked towards them. _‘Right. You know what to do now.’_ He exhaled and grabbed Noctis’ hand and took off.

 

“W-what are you--”

 

“I do not know for what reason the Crownsguard would be chasing after their Prince….”

 

“GET BACK HERE!” The guard called after them. He had trouble weaving through the crowd like Ignis and Noctis were.

 

“...But whatever the reason, I can tell the Prince would rather not be caught.” Nocts gasped softly at Ignis’ words. They ran through the door leading out of the ballroom. “Where to now?”

 

“Close your eyes.” Noctis commanded. Ignis closed his eyes and everything went dark. He felt a strange sensation. Like he jumped feet first into a pool but couldn’t reach the bottom. He felt someone tug on his hand. Suddenly it was light again and it felt he was standing on the ground. “You can open your eyes. We have to hurry. They can track my warps.” Noctis pointed to a door. “Go in there. I’m gonna do some quick warps to mask us for a bit.”

 

Ignis nodded and walked into the room Noctis pointed out. “Lucian warping.” He murmured. He’s read about it in his studies of magic, but experiencing it first hand was different. A different but exciting experience. But was it exciting because it was a new experience or that he experienced it with Noctis? He didn’t have time to think about that as he felt another presence in the dark room with him.

 

“Did ya miss me?” Noctis’ voice was quiet but close. Ignis felt a familiar hand grab his and lead him to the back. He heard a light scraping noise and Noctis started to push him. “Go.” Noctis said quietly.

 

‘A secret passage?’ Ignis thought. He went ahead, it was small so he had to crawl. Once inside he could tell it was just big enough for him to sit. He stopped and sat down, hugging his knees to his chest. He heard scraping again. “Noct--”

 

“Sh.” Noctis hushed him. Just then ignis heard the door slam open.

 

“Noctis come out! I know you’re around here somewhere!” It was that guard from before again.

 

“Gladio! Don’t just barge into rooms. Someone coulda been in here!” Another voice said to this “Gladio”. This voice was higher pitched and a lot less gruff. Ignis wondered who it could be.  Come to think of it, He did recall a blonde about Noctis’ size standing next to the guard--or Gladio-- earlier. Perhaps it was him.

 

Gladio scoffed. “Prompto, there is no one here except us, Noctis, and that guy from Tenebrae. He’s prolly a spy for Ravus come to kidnap Noctis.”

 

“Gladio I really don’t think--” A phone went off. “Oh! That’s me…...It’s Noctis!”

 

“What does it say?” Gladio asked.

 

“Umm…..Prompto. Gladio’s chasing me. Help. I’m in my room. And bring snacks. You know how much I hate the food at these events.” Prompto read out loud.

 

“Of course he’s in his room.” Ignis could hear Gladio run off, his heavy footsteps fading down the hallway.

 

The door was closing slowly. “You got thirty minutes Noctis….Make it count.” Prompto said softly as he closed the door.

 

Ignis felt his cheeks heat up. This Prompto. He knew? He didn’t have much time to think about it as he felt another sensation.

 

“Sorry.” Noctis whispered. He had placed his hand on Ignis’ leg by mistake. He quickly moved it and climbed over Ignis. Ignis’ breath hitched at the initial contact, and he could imagine his face was bright red at this point what with Nocis’ close proximity. Ignis could actually feel the warmth coming off of him as he climbed over. Once Noctis passed, Ignis felt a tingling sensation run down his spine. “Come on.”

 

“Okay.” Ignis followed Noctis down the passageway to the end. There was more metal scraping and pale light filtered in. Through the opening was a dark bedroom. A glance around the room, it was very nice and clean but Ignis could tell it hadn’t been used in years. To his left there was a wall of large windows looking out to a balcony. “Where are we?” Ignis asked softly.

 

“My mom’s room.” Noctis grabbed Ignis’ hand and led him to one of the doors leading out onto the balcony.

 

“Your mother?” Ignis asked.

 

“Yeah.” Noctis opened the door, letting a a gentle breeze into the room. Ignis took a deep breath and relaxed. The air here was definitely different than in Tenebrae, but it was still nice. “I don’t remember much about her…” Noctis continued as he led Ignis to the stone rail of the balcony “...But everyone tells me she only slept here when dad had to go out of town. She mostly used it to relax and look out the windows. I do remember she brought me here and showed me the secret passage and said If I ever needed her I just had to go though there at any time.” He sighed and leaned over the railing.

 

Ignis slowly walked up next to him. “Noct.” He said softly.

 

Noctis smirked and turned to him. “My friends are the only ones that would call me Noct.”

 

Ignis gasped softly. “Apologies, I wasn’t--”

 

Noctis waved his hand dismissively. “‘S fine. I like it when you say it more. It sounds better. Probably because of that accent.” Ignis blinked a couple times. He knows he was blushing this time. “Speaking of. I never got your name.”

 

“Ah. Right. Ignis Scientia.” Ignis introduced himself.

 

“Ignis huh? Well…” Noctis turned to Ignis and held out his hand. “Nice to meetcha, Iggy.”

 

“Iggy? Can’t say I’ve ever been called that. But I Like it.” He shook Noctis’ hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Noct.”

 

Ignis was about to say something else, when Noctis straightened up opened his mouth and “AHHHHHHHHHH!” He screamed out into the night.

 

Ignis shook his head and took a step back. “What the bloody hell are you doing?”

 

Noctis let out a laugh “Screaming! What does it look like?”

 

“What if they hear us?” Ignis asked, cautiously moving back next to Noctis.

 

“You heard Prompto right? Thirty minutes. Everyone else is on the other side of the Citadel. At most I prolly scared a couple birds or squirrels. What? Have you never screamed out into the night?”

 

“Can’t say I have…” Ignis answered.

 

“Then do it. Right here. Right now.”

 

“What!?” Ignis turned to Noctis. Surely he must be joking! But one look into his eyes, Ignis could tell he was serious. Ignis blushed again and turned towards the railing. He bit his lip. “I can’t believe I’m going to do this….” He could feel Noctis’ stare burn a hole through hm. He took a deep breath and sighed. He opened his mouth. “Ahhh..?” _Pitiful._

 

Noctis laughed and shook his head. “Really? You can’t be serious. Come on! You have to do it with feeling.” He walked over placed one hand on Ignis back, and the other on his stomach. “Scream from here.” he said as he put pressure on Ignis’ stomach.

 

Ignis felt warm again. He closed his eyes and took another breath. He opened his mouth “AHHHHHHHHHH!!!” He screamed out. It felt like someone else took over his body as he screamed. This wasn’t Ignis. Ignis didn’t shirk his responsibilities. He didn’t dance with strangers, or run from guards, or crawl through dark passageways. And he definitely did not scream.

 

And yet.

 

Here he is.

 

Screaming.

 

It may have felt like someone else, but the soreness from his throat told him that this was him. Ignis was doing all of this.

 

“There you go!” Noctis cheered. “Now how do you feel.”

 

“Better. Amazing actually….” Ignis answered. He did feel better, but something was nagging him. “Noct….can I ask you something?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

Ignis took a moment. He wasn’t sure what to ask, but something was bothering him. To be quite honest, a lot of things are bothering him and all of them revolving around Noctis. Ignis chose his words carefully. “Noct….why would the Crownsgaurd be chasing down their Prince in his home?”

 

“Oh…” Noctis sighed. Ignis watched as he leaned down on the railing until his chin was resting on his arms. “I’m the Crown Prince of Lucis.” He began. “As such I have certain responsibilities and expectations on how I must act and carry myself. Especially it events like this.” He straightened up and gestured generally down to where the ball was still going on. “Not only am I the Crown Prince of Lucis, I am the Single and Available Crown Prince of Lucis. So at these balls I am expected and required to dance with all the eligible Noble Women in attendance in hopes that I find myself a suitable Queen.”

 

“That is a lot of pressure.” Ignis agreed.

 

Noctis looked up to the stars and let out a breath. He let his head hang down. “Especially when you’re gay.” He added quietly. There was a soft thud. Ignis looked over. Noctis’ mask lay on the railing. Ignis breath hitched. The mask didn’t cover much of his face, but seeing Noctis without it was like seeing him for the first time. He couldn’t keep from staring. The bridge of his nose, the sharpness of his brow, the shape of his eyes, His cheeks, the fullness of his lips.. Beautiful. He is beautiful. “Dad...means well… He really does. And he’s been very supportive. But he can only do so much when most of the Aristocracy values traditions to progress and all the laws were written to only consider a King and Queen….And the Crownsguard need to abide by those laws even against the will of the Prince.”

 

“Noct I…” Ignis began. Noctis turned to him, it looked like his eyes were starting to tear up. Ignis took off his mask and set it down next to Noctis’ mask. He saw Noctis blink and his eyes grow wide. Probably doing the same thing he did himself a few moments ago. Ignis continued. “I could never begin to understand the struggles you had to face. Growing up with the expectations and responsibilities that comes from being the Crown Prince. But...” Ignis could feel his heart beating in his head. And all sound was gone besides the heartbeat and the sound of his breathing. He looked Noctis directly in his eyes. “I am a public figure whose job is to represent not only House Fleuret of Tenebrae but the Oracle. So I do know the struggles of having to maintain a certain persona within high society, while having to keep your….true inclinations to yourself.”

 

“Ignis…” Noctis gasped softly and locked eyes with Ignis. “Can I….ask you something?”

 

“Yes.” Ignis nodded.

 

Noctis looked away for a moment and pursed his lips. Slowly, he turned back to face Ignis. “I have wanted to do this since I ran into you and held you close to cover me from Gladio and the other guards….Can I...kiss….you?”

 

It felt like Ignis’ heart stopped and the air was sucked from his lungs. It took everything in him to simply, yet confidently answer “Yes…” Noctis stepped forward and started moving closer. Ignis was sure his heart would fail and he would die on the spot. Then Noctis stopped, his lips not even an inch from Ignis.Noctis let out an uneasy breath that felt warm against Ignis’ lips. Ignis saw a hint of trepidation in Noctis’ eyes. A look he was all too familiar with. One he had before when he was close to getting what he wanted, but nerves got the better of him.

 

Ignis recognized Noctis had gone as far as his nerves would let him. Now it was his up to him to pick up the slack. Ignis gently lifted Noctis’ chin and leaned in until their lips finally met.Noctis sharply inhaled through his nose. Ignis felt like he had been struck by lightning and every nerve in his body fried. But he was warm. Comfortable. Happy.They both pulled away and looked at each other with goofy, bashful smiles. “Noct...I--

 

“Found you!” Gladio boomed. Ignis and Noctis both jumped slightly at the sudden loudness of Gladio’s voice. He was standing in the doorway with Prompto standing next to him “I can’t believe you. Shirking your responsibilities is one ting. But then making Prompto cover for you!”

 

“Gladio! I told you he didn’t make me--”

 

Gladio ignored him “All just so you can kiss some guy! Do you know how many people, important people, came out just to see you? And you repay them by running off.”

 

Noctis sighed and turned to face him. “Hey Gladio, Prompto. This is Ignis.” He gestured towards Ignis.

 

Ignis was a bit taken aback by the sudden introduction, especially in the middle of Noctis being scolded by one of his guards. He sheepishly raised his hand in a weak wave. “H-hello… Pleasure to meet you..”

 

“He’s from Tenebrae.” Noctis continued. “He’s actually a goodwill ambassador and is here in Lucis for the first time on behalf of Luna and Ravus. I was just showing him around. Making sure he was having a good time. Y’know leaving him with a good impression of myself and Lucis.”

 

Prompto snorted and covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Gladio shot him a look and scoffed. He bowed slightly towards Ignis “It was nice to meet you Ignis from Tenebrae. I hope our Prince has treated you well. I apologize for my harsh words earlier.”

 

Ignis stared back at Gladio. He side-eyed Noctis for a moment before turning back to the man bowing. Is this really happening? Gladio turned so quickly and effortlessly from “angry” to “respectful” it almost made Ignis laugh. Ignis nodded with an amused smirk. “Thank you. The Prince has been great company.”

 

“Good to hear” GLadio straightened up and turned to Noctis. “Come on.”

 

“Fine.” Noctis huffed. He turned to Ignis. “It was nice meeting you, Iggy.”

 

“Likewise.” Ignis nodded. He saw Noctis begin to frown as he turned towards Gladio. Noctis barely took two steps before Ignis grabbed his arm and pulled and pulled him back.

 

“Wha-Iggy?” Noctis

 

“What the hell are you doing!?” Gladio howled.

 

That was a fair question. What was he doing? Ignis wasn’t sure. But seeing Noctis frown… He didn’t like it. He wanted Noctis to keep smiling. To know he was no longer alone. “Apologies, Your Highness.” Ignis gently placed his hands on either side of Noctis’ face and kissed him again. This time deeper, longer and more passionate.

 

Noctis hummed against Ignis’ lips. His hands slowly traveled up Ignis’ torso until he was able to wrap his arms around Ignis’ neck, pulling him closer. Their lips parted and tongues lashed out and joined together.

 

“We dont have time for this!” Gladio exclaimed.

 

Prompto nudged him. “Aw come on big guy. Let ‘em have their moment.” Gladio just groaned and turned away. He didn’t need to watch his charge making out right now.

 

Ignis broke the kiss and looked at Noctis. Noctis slowly opened his eyes and smiled. “What was that for?” He whispered.

 

Ignis gently stroked Noctis’ cheek with his thumb. “I’m not exactly sure.” Noctis chuckled at the answer. “I saw you frowning and something inside me wanted to make sure you smile again.”

 

Noctis blushed. “Well thank goodness for that.”

 

“Don’t forget your mask.” Ignis said, finally letting his hands drop from Noctis’ face.

 

“Don’t forget yours either.”

 

“Ugh. I’d rather forget that it exists.” Ignis groaned.

 

Noctis grabbed his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Well then… Next year I’ll get you a mask. One that fits you perfectly.”

 

“Next year?” Ignis repeated. The logical part of him wanted to scoff at the idea of making such hasty plans with a stranger he only just met and might not ever see again. But the sentimental part would go to a thousand masquerade balls if it meant he could get more time with Noctis. He smiled and nodded. “Next year it is then.”

 

Noctis smiled. He walked to the railing and grabbed his mask. As he walked towards Gladio, he stopped by Ignis and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Bye.” he whispered. He ran towards Gladio, who began to lecture him as they disappeared inside.

 

Ignis touched his cheek and smiled. He turned and went to pick up his mask. As he got closer, a sudden gust of wind blew it off the railing. Ignis groaned and bent over to pick it up. “Blasted--” He stopped when something fell out of his shirt pocket and onto his mask.He furrowed his brow. He picked both items up and tucked the mask under his arm. The other item was a folded piece of paper. “A note?” He opened it up. There was a phone number and some righting.

 

_Text me whenever you want._

_I’ll be waiting._

_Noctis_

 

When did Noctis even give this to him? When did he even have time to write it? “That cheeky boy…” Ignis chuckled. However Noctis managed to do it, Ignis was more than happy he did.

* * *

 

~One month later~

Ignis- Hello, Noct

Noctis- IGGY!

Noctis- I’ve missed you!!

Ignis- My apologies Noct. Work has been very busy the past two weeks but it’s finally slowing down enough for me to take a moment to myself.

Noctis- It’s okay! I know you’re busy with work.

Noctis- I should be too ;P

Ignis- I can imagine Gladio is none too pleased with you skipping out on your duties again.

Noctis- NOPE! And I’m sure Imma get an earful about it.

Noctis- If he ever finds me :3

Ignis- That is a big if.

Noctis- Hehe

Noctis- I’m just so glad to know ur still alive!

Ignis- Yes. And all that work paid off. I have some good news.

Noctis- Oh?

Ignis- I finally got confirmation from Lady Luna, I will be in attendance for the treaty in Lucis in two weeks.

Noctis- :O!!!!

Noctis- WHAT!? OMG!

Ignis- Heh. I figured you might like that.

Noctis- I’M SO HAPPY! OMG!

Noctis- We need to go out!

Ignis- Will Gladio be fine with that?

Noctis- Don’t worry about him. He’ll definitely agree if he comes along. I’ll even offer to fulfill all my duties without complaining from now til then.

Ignis- Offering to do your job without complaint? Now that is serious.

Noctis- Hey. It’s worth it!

Noctis- Wait will Luna even let you miss out on the talks?

Ignis- She insisted.

Ignis- Her words were “For the future of our two nations and the prosperity of our star, Ignis should continue to build on the covenant he formed with Prince Noctis.”

Noctis- Aww I knew I could count on her!

Noctis-....What about Ravus tho.

Ignis- He had some choice words.

Ignis- I believe his exact words were “You sullied your position and the Honor of Tenebrae on the lips of that useless Lucian twink!”

Noctis- Ouch, ravus. That hurts :’(

Ignis- Really? You don’t like it? I found it rather fitting and cute.

Ignis- I even changed your name in my phone to “Useless Lucian Twink.”

Noctis- WHAT!?

Noctis-NO!

Noctis- IGNIS!!

Ignis- Haha 8)

Noctis- Ugh you’re the worst >:(

Ignis- I am merely following your lead, Noct.

Noctis- D:

Ignis- I have to get back to work. I will try to text you later. I can’t wait to see you again.

Noctis- Me too :).

Ignis- Tell Gladio and Prompto I said hi.

Noctis- I will. Bye Iggy!

Ignis- Bye, Noct.

* * *

~The Treaty. Two weeks later~

 

Ignis scanned the room and pulled at his collar. It was quite stuffy in the conference room they were in. The large amount of people in it didn’t help. Ignis stood at the front of the room near the entrance. He could see King Regis sat at the head of the table, which was to be expected. He was surrounded by guards, but Ignis did not recognize any of them. As he continued to look around the room, his eyes met with Lunafreya’s. She just pursed her lips and shook her head slightly before turning back to Regis. Ignis sighed. At least he was comfortable wearing his every day clothes. He had one a purple and black leopard print dress shirt with black suit pants and black shiny red-soled shoes with sequenced crystals at the tip. He was wearing his glasses and had on shimmery silver driving gloves. And his hair was swept up at the front of his hairline. He put his hands to his sides and looked around the room again. Suddenly he felt a presence beside him and someone grabbed his hand.

 

“Finally.” A familiar voice whispered. Ignis instantly smiled hearing Noctis’ voice. “You look so different, I could barely recognize you.”

 

“Well this is what I normally wear for work. What do you think?” Ignis asked.

 

“Honestly, it’s not something I would expect from you. You always seem so serious and formal. But that shirt? Wow. It’s unexpected. And really cute.” Noctis took a step back. “What about me?” Noctis was wearing a black jacket that was unzipped with skull-motif buttons, zipper tag and sequin details on the pockets. Underneath, he he had on a steel gray shirt with skull prints. He was wearing black cropped trousers and black buckled boots with red soles along with a black motorcycle glovelet on his left hand.

 

“Well your look is definitely you. It’s casual and doesn’t announce that you’re the Prince of Lucis, but it does suggest it. Overall you look cute too.” They shared a smile.

 

“You ready to go?” Noctis asked, his fingers weaving in between Ignis’.

 

Ignis looked over at Lunafreya, who smiled and nodded at him. “Yes.” He answered.

 

Noctis quietly opened the door and pulled Ignis through quickly before carefully closing the door. “Alright let’s go.”

 

“Not so fast.” Ignis pulled Noctis to him, gently lifted his chin and kissed him. Noctis hummed against him. Ignis broke the kiss. “Now I’m ready.”

 

Noctis’ face was all red but he was grinning from ear to ear. “Come on.” He squeezed Ignis’ hand and took off. They ran down the corridors, heading towards the entrance where Gladio and Prompto were waiting with the car. They zipped by servants and other guards without a care in the world. All the excitement got to Noctis and he began to laugh. His laugh was so cute and infectious it caused Ignis to start laughing as well. As they drew closer Noctis spoke up “Hey Ignis! Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

Without a second thought, Ignis answered. “Yes Noctis!” They finally arrived at the car and climbed into the back seat. They were panting and wheezing after running so much, but still managed to laugh. The new boyfriends settled into each other’s arms as the car sped off into the city.

**Author's Note:**

> So I changed how Noctis "warping" works to just be teleportation. And because Ignis never lived in Lucis, Gladio was tasked being his advisor. On top of already being his trainer and shield. So Gladio has more of a reason to be hard on Noct. Prompto is pretty much unchanged but he did start working with the Crownsguard earlier. And the relationships between Lucis, Tenebrae, Niflheim, and Accordo are a lot less tense. But are still very important for the countries to manage.
> 
> Here is an album of pics I referenced for Ignis and Noctis' masquerade masks and outfits.
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/oeVor


End file.
